


父子日常

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Normal Life, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor跟Jim對Jim未來的就職方向有不同的意見。</p>
            </blockquote>





	父子日常

**Author's Note:**

> 給@狐狸老闆娘前陣子畫得Thor跟Jim父子日常生活圖的配文，腦補了逗比的兩父子為什麼會倒在一起睡著~

超萌的[父子日常生活照](http://hulilaobanniang.lofter.com/post/1d2dc072_7fa8b8a)連結

 

 

 

Thor走進房間，腳不小心絆到了什麼，讓他踉蹌了幾步，差點跌在床上。

 

他穩住自己的身體，發現自己絆到的是一本攤開了的『星聯要史』。

 

「你拿我的書幹嘛啦！」剛剛刷好牙的Jim從浴室走出來，氣呼呼地從他手中搶過自己的書。

 

「小子，是你自己先把它亂扔的。」Thor揉亂對方的腦袋，沒好氣地說。

 

「我才沒有亂扔。」Jim把書闔起，從床上拿起其它書籍，準備將它們收到書櫃裡，但有隻大掌快了他一步。

 

「外星生物學，瓦肯概史，論人類與瓦肯的差別，」Thor一本本地讀出書上的名稱，「曲速理論入門。」他抬起頭，不敢置信地看著自己的兒子，「認真的？外星生物學就算了，你看這些東西幹嘛？」

 

「我想加入星艦學院，不行嗎？」Jim試圖從Thor手中搶回自己的書。

 

「當然不行。」Thor叫道，語氣是恨鐵不成鋼的，「就算你沒有要留在Asgard，而是想到地球去，你至少也參加復仇者吧，參加星際聯盟有什麼好的？」他把其它書夾在掖下，攤開那本曲速理論入門，「還曲速，我隨便轉一轉Mjollnir都飛得比他們的星艦快。」

 

「你才不會懂。」Jim爬到床上，試圖增加自己的高度以搶回男人手中的書。

 

「我當然不懂，」Thor挑眉，「他們的武器落後得要命，Tony藏在基地的那堆要好多了，你在那裡學不到東西，為什麼不來復仇者？」

 

Jim跳起來，身手靈活地撲向Thor。Thor嚇了一跳，連忙避開，但仍被Jim搶到了一本瓦肯概論。

 

「至少星聯裡的人不會跟你們一樣一天到晚大呼小叫的，」Jim翻了個白眼，指著封面上留著鍋蓋頭，有著尖耳的瓦肯人，「他們冷靜多了，這才是一個領導者應該具備的。」

 

「拜託，」Thor也翻了一個大大的白眼，「你是我的兒子，就算你真的加入星聯成為艦長，你也只會成為一個衝動又靠直覺的艦長，才不會變成那些滿嘴邏輯的怪胎。」

 

「至少，」Jim抗議，「我可以去找一個回家，平衡一下我們家衝動的遺傳。」


End file.
